


Fantasies I

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: Fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair lures Jim home for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies I

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for Marshelle please send comments to her address.

## Fantasies I

by Marshelle Richards

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Boulevard/3992>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Wouldn't share if they were. Lucky you. Characters belong to Pet Fly and UPN....(if you didn't already know that then welcome to the planet.) 

Thanks to Patl for the beta. Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Fantasies I: Holding Your Liquor   
By: Marshelle Richards 

Blair Sandburg shuffled out of the bathroom feeling slightly queasy with a hangover, but relaxed from a night of love making. 

Jim turned at the sound of bare feet slapping against the wooden floor. A huge grin came to the older man's face, taking in the man/child's sleepy appearance. Okay, so Jim knew that Blair was a _man_ in every aspect of the word, the young man had proven that the night before. But the vision in front of him caused his heart to say something else. Blair stood before him barefooted, wearing sweats and a tee, knuckling his eyes sleepily like a child. His hair all a muss, looking much like a family of mice had just moved in and made a comfortable nest for themselves. The only thing that might complete this picture, Jim thought, would be a teddy bear snuggled under his arm. Again, Jim smiled at the thought. "Morning sleepyhead, coffee's on the counter." Jim offered, turning his attention back to the eggs that were beginning to stick in the pan. 

"Shhh," Blair said, bringing his finger to his full, pouty lips. "Not so loud man...I'm right here," he added, wincing against the steady thud in his head. 

Jim bit back a chuckle. "You know Sandburg, if you're going to drink with the big boys, you really need to learn how to hold your liquor." 

Blair made himself comfortable at the bar, still rubbing his eyes. Then throwing a pissy look at Jim, "I've got something you can hold, Ellison," he growled. 

Jim cocked an eyebrow at the grouch that sat before him. "What's wrong, kid? You don't remember last night?" Jim turned, setting a bottle of aspirin in front of Sandburg. "Seems to me that I had things pretty well in hand then." He grinned shamelessly. 

Blair's face softened, remembering their night of passion. "Thanks man." He picked up the bottle and shook a few of the pills into his hand. "Yeah, I remember....um...most of it." He grinned sheepishly, popping the pills into his mouth and noisily slurping the hot coffee to chase them down. 

"The good parts, I hope." Jim looked up from the bacon that he was flipping in the pan. "You know, you really should watch how much you drink, Blair." 

"Come on Jim." Blair was clearly irritated. "I only had about three. I don't know why they affected me like this." He rubbed his aching head for effect, hoping to gain a little sympathy from his friend and lover. 

"It was five," Jim began, "but who's counting." 

Blair shot another irritated look in Jim's direction. Blue eyes flashed, setting a background for long, dark lashes. 

"And it probably affected you like this because you didn't have anything else in your stomach. You didn't eat dinner when you came home last night." 

"I was running late, Jim. The poker game was about to start when I got in." Blair took another sip of coffee. 

"Did you eat anything yesterday while you were at the U?" 

Jim knew the answer, but a point had to be made. 

Blair shifted on his stool a bit. "Umm...actually no, I didn't." 

"Ahh ha!" Jim held the spatula up in victory. "And you drank 5 beers, though no one was counting, on an empty stomach. Gee Sandburg, I wonder why you're having such a hard time with it....how many times did you actually get sick after everyone left?" 

Blair looked down at his lap, he knew he had been irresponsible. "Umm....I don't remember." 

"Three times Blair. Three." Jim held up three fingers. "But who's counting, right?" Jim's face was becoming flushed with anger as he turned back to the food in the pan. "I suppose you've forgotten who held you and cleaned up after each episode." 

Again Blair squirmed on the stool. The current topic of discussion and scent of bacon cooking were making him uncomfortable. "You?" He asked/answered softly. 

"You're damned straight I did." 

"I'm sorry." 

Jim pulled the pan off the stove and slammed it down loudly on the potholders he had sitting on the bar. Bacon grease splattered everywhere with the action. "Blair....." Realizing when Blair flinched that his voice was just a little too loud, he softened his tone before continuing. "Buddy, I just want you to think more about what you're doing. If you can't run with the bigdogs, stay on the front porch." He removed the bacon from the skillet then set the pan in the sink and turned his attention to the bread in the toaster oven. "I just think that until you can learn to hold your liquor, or be reasonable about how much you ingest, maybe you should find something else to drink on poker nights." 

Blair opened his mouth to protest, but soon shut it knowing that Jim was right. He had gotten drunk, puked his guts out, and no telling what else. The only things that he had to be thankful for was that he hadn't embarrassed Jim in front of Simon and the guys, and that Jim was there to support him when he hit bottom. "Sure Jim." He replied, softly. 

* * *

At 11:20, Blair sat at his laptop, checking his e-mail. Jim's words kept echoing through his head. "You need to learn how to hold your liquor." Blair was irritated at first, but then a funny image popped in his mind, as did a bit of a play on words. Suddenly he knew how to get back into the older man's good graces and hopefully avoid having lunch by himself. 

* * *

Jim looked at his watch. 11:35. If I'm lucky, I can kill the next 25 minutes by checking my e-mail. He quickly logged on and found that he did indeed have mail. One in particular caught his attention. Quickly he clicked on the title.... 

* * *

Subj. How to hold your licker  
Date: 3/29/98  
To: DetJEllison@CascadePD.com  
From:Naughtypaws@slashnet.com 

How to hold your licker, a dissertation by Professor Blair Sandburg 

(Jim groans) 

Over the centuries it has been debated on the best way to hold your licker. Some cultures believe that this is sinful and people should not be allowed to take part in such pleasures. Yet in other cultures it is a frequent practice. Being the curious person that I am, I have spent many long hours researching this subject and I think I've come up with the best possible way to "hold your licker". 

(Jim shifts in his chair and looks nervously around the office to make sure no one is watching him.) 

First of all, the act of "holding ones licker" is a sensual experience and it can add to ones pleasure. But the question remains.....how should one properly hold one's licker. And the answer???.....by the ears of course. 

(Jim clears his throat.) 

Some research has shown that people like to use various styles of entrapment. Such as anchoring fingers in thick clumps of hair, or wrapping legs around the servicer, etc. But what happens when the servicer in question, doesn't have a lot of hair? 

(Jim narrows his eyes at the screen.) 

Well, you have to be creative. 

The ears are perfect for the following reasons: 

  1. They're located on each side of the head, thus allowing for proper placement of hands. 
  2. They're tuggable, unlike toupees that can come off, or hair that can be pulled out. (Which has, in my research, proven to be quite painful.) 
  3. The person doing the servicing can be gently _guided_ to a sensitive spot by pulling the ears from side to side.. 



All in all, I think they are the perfect part of the sexual experience. 

Since this will be an ongoing study, I will be using my free time to continue my research. Hopefully I will be able to find a willing subject to assist me in this project. Anyone interested in applying for the _position_ should meet me at 852 Prospect at noon today. No experience needed. Be prepared for an _oral_ exam with the interview. 

Until then,  
Professor Blair Sandburg 

* * *

Ellison glanced at his watch. 11:45. "Okay. If I leave now, I can be at the loft by noon." He said to himself, while logging off. 

Jim stood up and grabbed his coat. Suddenly a booming voice pulled him out of his "interview" strategies. 

"Jim, Rafe and Brown just told me about this new place that opened up down the street. What do you say we go down and try it out." 

Forcing his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, Jim grinned. "Sorry Simon. I have to meet someone for lunch. Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. 

Simon noticed the obvious bulge in Ellison's pants and smiled as he answered. "Sure Jim. Tomorrow'll be fine." Simon turned as if to leave, but instead turned to face Ellison again. With a sneaky grin on his face he added. "Tell Sandburg hi for me." The captain laughed, walking back to his office. 

The detective stared at Simon's back for a moment, then shook off the comment. He had other things to think about right now. 

* * *

End Fantasies I. 

 


End file.
